Knocking on heaven s door
by Daniela Andley
Summary: "Cuando toquemos a la puerta del cielo Candy, cuando lo hagamos"... Candy Candy en nuestros tiempos, los problemas vienen y van al igual que el amor, y cuado menos lo esperen, estarán todos tocando en la puerta del cielo, aunque ellos no lo crean.


**Chicas Lindas! Aquí Daniela Andley :D, Mi nueva historia: Knocking on heaven´s door, como la cancion de Guns N´Roses, un fic Terrytano y de nuestra epoca, la Candy que veremos aquí será mucho mas activa y también se sabrá defender, tendrá y no tendrá paciencia y será rebelde y dulce, más lo segundo, Terry va a ser un poquitín mas tranquilo, pero un puntito asi -. Espero que les guste y nuestros personajes vivirán aventuras nuevas y hermosas, espero que les guste. Pueden enviarme críticas, tomatazos, besos, abrazos, recomendaciones, opiniones, de todo. Gracias**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Daniela Andley**

**Bendiciones a todas **

* * *

Me levanté al oír el estúpido despertador sonar. Dejé toda la noche cargando mi Samsung s4, por miedo a que no sonara la alarma, pues ya me había sucedido otras 1000 veces por descargarlo tanto y además hoy era el primer día del instituto. Me estiré lo más que pude y me tallé los ojos con las manos. No encontré mis pantuflas de conejo, así que caminé descalza hasta el baño. Me vi en el espejo; mi cabello rubio todo enmarañado y gracias a los rizos parecía un afro de los 70, mis ojos verdes esmeralda denotaban mi flojera y mis pecas resaltaban con mi piel blanca. Me lavé la cara y me peiné casi rompiendo el cepillo en dos.

Me prometí no volver a dormir con el pelo mojado, la fuerza sobrehumana que tuve que hacer para conseguir que mi cabello volviera a la normalidad me dio una enseñanza importante. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y me recogí el cabello para después taparlo con un gorro plástico.

Me relajé al sentir el agua cayendo sobre mi espalda y mi mente se despejó de todos los pensamientos que pasaban por mi cabeza. Tomé la esponja y un poco de jabón líquido con olor a rosas para enjabonarme el cuerpo, me enjuagué y me puse un paño verde con franjas blancas sobre mi cuerpo. Me puse un poco de crema en la piel y mi ropa interior. Abrí el armario y busqué ropa, tenía un armario de caoba amplio, en la parte superior se encontraban mis camisas y chaquetas y en la parte inferior los pantalones y todo lo que tuviera que ver con mis piernas. En el suelo del armario estaban todos mis zapatos y los cajones en medio de las dos barandas de ropa contenían mi ropa interior. Me decidí por unos jeans negros, una camisa gris y una chaqueta gris más clara que mi camisa con franjas blancas un poco más debajo de los codos. Busqué unas medias y me puse unos botines no tan altos de color blanco. Me puse unos aretes plateados con un dije de Mickey Mouse. Me dejé el cabello suelto para que cayera libre hasta mi cintura y agarré mi mochila verde un poco vieja, mi celular y lo puse en vibrador. No quería recogerlo hoy al final del día y salí de mi cuarto. Pasé por la habitación de mi hermano Albert y toqué dos veces, me abrió y me sonrió dulcemente. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con letras negras que decían "Sexy Guy at ur eyes" y un jean azul clásico con converse negras. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado y era rubio igual al mío, solo que más oscuro y tenía ojos azules. Debía admitirlo; mi hermano era muy guapo y entendía porque algunas chicas de mi instituto me pedían que les contara sobre él. Estudiaba conmigo en el instituto San Pablo en Nueva York, él iba en el último año y pronto entraría a la universidad para ser un veterinario.

Albert y yo nos llevábamos muy bien y nos contábamos todo. Él es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano favorito. El único que tengo. Es mayor que yo por dos años y es muy dulce y amigable, pero a veces puede sacarme de mis casillas.

Candy ¿Cómo te levantaste?- Preguntó él con una mueca de asombro en la cara.

Bien Albert, con un poco de flojera pero…

No, quiero decir, como hiciste para poder levantarte y que no se te pegaran las cobijas.- Me interrumpió para molestarme con mi problema de dormir más de lo habitual; soy dormilona pero tengo energía.

¡Albert, eres un…!-Albert reía a carcajadas mientras yo quería ahogarlo hasta ponerlo azul pero salió corriendo escaleras abajo y yo salí tras él persiguiéndolo alrededor del ancho comedor.

¡Vaya día con el que tenemos que empezar!- Exclamó mi padre con una sonrisa y Albert y yo paramos nuestro juego no sin antes yo darle una mirada amenazante.

Papá.- Le saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hola padre.- Lo saludó mi hermano dándole un abrazo.

Buen día chicos. Albert, lleva a tu hermana al colegio. Necesito salir a las oficinas Andley rápidamente, tengo una junta muy importante.- Le pidió mi papá mientras se ponía su abrigo y agarraba las llaves de su Mercedes Benz csc para salir de la casa. Igual Albert me llevaría, una de las cosas que me gustaba de mi hermano era que él no es uno de esos hermanos típicos que se avergüenzan de ti y prefieren hacer como si no te conocieran - Hasta luego chicos y éxito en su día.- Mi padre nos dio un beso de despedida a cada uno y se fue. Escuchamos el auto al salir y nos dispusimos a comer. Albert sacaba los platos y ponía la mesa mientras que yo servía el cereal y la leche. Solo vivimos con nuestro padre John White. Nuestra madre murió hace cinco años y fue una perdida muy grande para todos. Mi padre lidera una de las empresas más importantes de Estados Unidos y por eso somos de una familia adinerada, vivimos en una casa grande y recibimos una buena mesada aunque nuestra secundaria sea una escuela pública. A pesar de ser adinerados no somos de esos chicos ricos que se creen altivos y son arrogantes, a más no poder. Me puse a pensar en mis amigos. Ellos tampoco son así, mis dos mejores amigas Annie y Patty y mis tres otros mejores amigos Archie, Stear y Anthony.

Apúrate Candy, nos tenemos que ir en cinco minutos.- Me apresuró Albert recogendo su plato y fregándolo. Me apuré en comer y se lo di para no tener que fregarlo yo. Agarre mi bolso y mi celular y le grite:

Apúrate Albert nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Si, tu plato no se friega solo tonta.- Había personal en la casa, pero a nosotros nos gustaba hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta, me sentía…De algún modo, servible para este mundo. Albert me respondió secándose las manos en el paño y agarrando su bolso gris y las llaves del carro. Una FJ, regalo de mi padre en su cumpleaños. Nos subimos y Albert encendió la máquina. Tenía un olor a manzana verde y supe que era de los aromáticos que colgaba del retrovisor. Albert piso el acelerador y nos pusimos en marcha. La escuela quedaba a unos cinco minutos en carro y unos quince caminando.

¿Vas a conseguir novia este año o serás gay por el resto de tus días?- Le pregunté a Albert molestándolo.

Pues tu amigo Anthony no está mal.- Los dos nos carcajeamos y asentí.

Albert, hay tantas chicas y a ti no te gusta ninguna, creo que todo el instituto te adora.- Recordé esas veces en que había visto chicas meterles cartas en los casilleros de Albert y se acercaban a mí para conocer a Albert, por eso,

¿Y quién no? ¡El año pasado hasta unos chicos me pidieron citas!

Jajajajaja.- Me reí al imaginarme al pobre Albert muy apenado y tratando de huir de ahí.- Que arrogante eres.

¡Te lo juro Candy! ¿Te imaginas que unas chicas te pidieran salir en una cita?- Me dijo Albert mirándome con ojos de sorpresa y supuse que él también se imaginaba la escena.

Jajajaja,¿Tú que les dijiste?- Le pregunté queriendo saber su respuesta.

Les dije que no gracias, porque no soy gay.

¡Ja! ¿Y entonces por qué no tienes novia?- Le pregunté meditando las posibilidades de que mi hermano se hubiera vuelto gay.

Porque ninguna chica me parece sincera.- Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Eres prácticamente gay Alb!- Le acusé usando su sobrenombre para que no se enfadara tanto.

¡No lo soy!- Me dijo molesto entrando a la escuela.

Ninguna chica te parece sincera y seguro que los hombres si.- Le murmuré.

¡Aggg!¡NO SOY GAY!-Me gritó casi en el oído. Tuve que aguantar soltar una carcajada porque sabía que si me reía no entraría hoy ni el resto de los días al instituto.

Típico carácter de una chica.- Murmuré viendo hacia afuera de la ventana tratando de encontrar a algunos de mis amigos.

¿Qué?- Preguntó Albert mirándome amenazante.

Que no encuentro a ninguno de mis amigos.- Le respondí sonriéndole, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible y me miró con inseguridad. Nos estacionamos y bajé del auto no sin antes darle un beso a Albert en la mejilla que seguía enfadado.

¡CANDY!-Oí que me llamaban, voltee y encontré a Annie acercarse junto a Archie y Stear. Annie es mi amiga desde que teníamos pañales, tiene grandes ojos azules y el pelo largo y negro. Es un poco tímida pero muy dulce. Tiene algunos pretendientes pero no les presta atención porque está completamente loca por Archie pero este no parece darle atención. Archie y Stear son hermanos. Los conocí en cuarto grado cuando ellos estaban en quinto. Archie es un chico muy guapo y lleva varias chicas tras de él, de ojos miel y el cabello castaño claro que le llega un poco más arriba de los hombros. Viste muy bien, es muy caballeroso y divertido, a diferencia de Stear que tiene el pelo negro y los ojos café oscuro y lleva lentes. También es muy guapo. Le encanta hacer inventos y por eso está en el grupo de ciencias, a pesar de que la mayoría de estos no sirven después de un tiempo. Es muy gracioso y amigable.

Gatita.- Me saluda Archie dándome un beso en la mejilla.

¡Archie, Stear, Annie!- Los abrazo a los tres y ellos me devuelven el abrazo. Al separarnos puedo notar que Annie tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, seguro por la emoción de vernos.

¿Qué tal las vacaciones chicos?- Pregunté, pues no los había visto en un mes porque nos fuimos a Miami a disfrutar de las playas.

Bien, pero no fueron lo mismo sin ti.- Respondió Stear sonriéndome.

¡Yo también los extrañé!- Por un momento pensé en todos y me di cuenta que no estaban Anthony y Patty.

¿Y los demás?-Pregunté

Anthony debe venir en camino, sabes cómo es.- Me respondió Archie guiñándome un ojo.

Y Patty debe estar por llegar.- Me respondió Stear buscándola con la mirada. Yo sé que ellos dos se gustan y mucho, tal vez estén saliendo a escondidas y mi curiosidad me hace preguntarle.

¿Y tú y Patty están saliendo?- Le pregunto a Stear que por un momento abre los ojos como dos platos y se sonroja.

Emm…bueno…yo..y…Patty…S…si- Responde bajando la mirada.

¡ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES!-Grite feliz con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?- Le preguntó Annie cruzada de brazos.

Es que… pues…yo…les…iba a…pues…decir después- Respondió más rojo y evitando nuestras miradas.

Ese después me suena a un nunca.- Le acusó Archie también molesto.

Yo…yo

¡Chicos!- Nos sorprendió Patty sonriéndonos, pobre, no sabe lo que le espera.

¡Patty!- La abrazo. Patty es mi amiga desde hace dos años. Las dos al entrar a secundaria nos chocamos corriendo hacia nuestras aulas y desde entonces somos amigas. Es una chica de pelo castaño más debajo de los hombros y grandes ojos café. Usa lentes y es una chica muy buena y la mejor estudiante de nuestro grado.

¿Patty desde cuando sales con Stear?- Le pregunta Archie en un tono acusador. Patty tiene una mirada de sorpresa y abre los ojos y puedo notar un rastro de vergüenza en ellos, se sonroja y se mira las manos.

Emm… pues… desde estas…vacaciones- Responde apenas audiblemente, pero nosotros la escuchamos.

Con razón Stear salía muchísimo a hacer de sus "inventos"- Dice Archie con una mirada burlona. Annie y yo nos reimos y Stear que ya se había dignado a vernos baja la mirada rojísimo como un tomate maduro. Ni hablar de Patty.

¡Chicos!- Saludó una voz muy conocida. Me volteé y le sonreí a Anthony.

¡CANDY, ESTAS AQUÍ!-Gritó dándome un abrazo dejándome sin aire.

Ant…no…respiro

Lo siento, es que te extrañé tanto.- Me dijo con tanta dulzura y con una sonrisa tierna. Dios, amaba a este chico. Le sonreí en respuesta y el me devolvió el gesto, yo sabía que le gustaba a Anthony y creo que él también sabía que le correspondía, pero nunca pasábamos de ahí.

Si, todos los días hablaba de "cuando Candy regresará. Extraño a Candy. Candy es el amor de mi vida"- Molestó Stear a Anthony. Sentí que me sonrojaba y vi que Anthony también pero le daba una mirada amenazante a Stear, mientras que los otros no paraban de reir. "Es tu fin Stear" pensé para hacer mi turno esta vez.

Stear y Patty están saliendo y no nos dijeron nada.- Le dije a Anthony tratando de cambiar de tema, Stear y Patty se volvieron a sonrojar y Patty bajó la mirada.

Pero lo íbamos a hacer.

Si claro Stear, lo "iban" a hacer.- Le dijo Archie

Jajajaja.- Nos soltamos en carcajadas todos. Anthony paró de reír y miró por encima de mi hombro a un punto indefinido. Parecía ¿molesto? Qué raro, jamás lo había visto así. Volteé y me encontré con un par de ojos azules zafiros. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan intensos como los que me miraban. Me quedé hipnotizada y me di cuenta que era un chico. De largos cabellos castaños, recogidos en una coleta, con una nariz recta y fina y unos labios delgados pero sensuales…¿qué me pasaba? Él también me miraba y levantó sus cejas para después sonreír de medio lado y seguir su camino. Era muy apuesto y me di cuenta que quería verlo de nuevo, ¿que estaba pensando? Negué con la cabeza y dirigí mi vista al grupo y me encontré con los ojos de Anthony mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

Can.- Así me llamaban mis amigos.- Me gustaría decirte algo en el recreo. A solas.- Me dijo mirando a los otros.

Claro Ant.

Seguro te va a pedir matrimonio.- Nos molestó Annie, haciendo que todo el grupo riera menos Archie. Quien estaba serio, lo había notado así desde segundo año cada vez que Anthony me hablaba y me sonreía, le preguntaba si estaba molesto y solo me respondía: "No, estás mal Can" Pero bueno…¿Quién entendía a los chicos? Ellos tenían más secretos que una típica adolescente y después hablaban de que nadie entiende a las mujeres. ¡Diablos!

Ya callense.- Les dijo Ant, haciendo que las risas se aumentaran. Pero Archie seguía igual de serio. Era extraño. Tocó la campana y nos adentramos al instituto. De lejos pude ver a Albert conversando con Tom, su mejor amigo. Un chico de cabello castaño al igual que los ojos. Es muy apuesto y lo considero un hermano más, crecimos juntos pero él y Albert forjaron una amistad desde que éramos unos pequeños.

¡Hermanita!- Me saludó Tom, abrazandome.

¡Tom!

Qué bueno verte.- Me dijo sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

Lo mismo digo.

Vamos Tom o llegaremos tarde.- Le gritó Albert en la puerta de su aula.

Chao Candy y éxito.- Me dijo para después irse al 5b.

Chao Tom, igual para ti.- Le grité y se volvió para verme y regalarme un guiño y una sonrisa.

Vamos Candy que sino nosotras llegaremos tarde.- Casi me gritó Annie jalándome del brazo. Los chicos se despidieron de nosotras, pues ellos estaban un año más adelante pero algunas clases nos tocaban juntos. Annie, Patty y yo nos dirijimos a tercero A y nos encontramos con Eliza y sus amigas. Eliza es una bruja que vino a estudiar aquí con el propósito de molestarme. Tiene rizos rojos y los ojos color miel. Es la persona más despreciable que se ha cruzado en mi camino y por eso tanto de esquivarla.

Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Déjame pasar Eliza.- Le advertí, deseando no querer pelear, pero sabía que tarde o temprano me podría contenerme.

¿Y si no quiero?- Me preguntó de forma arrogante. Aguanté la respiración y le di una mirada llena de odio. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en molestarme?

Lo tendré que hacer a mi manera.- Le advertí una vez más. Mientras Patty y Annie estaban igual que yo.

Y yo también tendré que darte clases de moda. Claro, a mi manera.- Me dijo para después echarme encima el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando. Sus amigas se reían mientras que Annie y Patty estaban boquiabiertas por la osadía de Eliza.

¡Eres una idiota!- Le grité para empujarla y que callera al suelo empapándose ella también de jugo de naranja. Dio un grito y sus amigas hicieron una exclamación de sorpresa. Eliza me miró con odio y se levantó para abofetearme. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Me iba abalanzar hacia ella pero Annie y Patty me lo impidieron.

Tranquila Candy, sabes que no vale la pena una bruja como ella.

Es verdad, no te metas en problemas.

La que se va a meter en problemas es su estúpida cara.- grité

¡Ja! ¿Siempre tienes que tener a tus novias de chaperonas Candy?- Ahora si Annie y Patty me soltaron y me fui en contra de Eliza propinándole un golpe en la mejilla para después halarle el cabello.

¡Señoritas! A mi oficina. ¡Ya!- Gritó la direc…¡Oh no! ¡La directora! Ahora si estoy en problemas. Eliza y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos detrás de la directora. No sin dedicarnos miradas furiosas.

Ojalá el cerebro se te ensanche con los golpes que te dí y no sigas siendo tan bruta.- Le susurre a Eliza.

¡Silencio!¡Es imposible que en nuestro colegio hayan estas clases de comportamientos!- Nos calló la Directora Grey. Llegamos a la oficina y me senté en una silla, mientras Eliza se sentaba en un sillón.

Bien señoritas, me van a decir que fue lo que pasó.

Señora Grey. Candy me pegó porque me tiene celos y yo solo la saludé.- Le dijo Eliza con una cara "triste" eso me molestó pero me calmé para hablar.

Eso es mentira. Eliza me molestó primero y solo me defendí y lo puedo comprobar directora- Respondí sentada mirando a Eliza con profundo odio.

Sea lo que sea no tolero este comportamiento en mi escuela y por eso se quedarán castigadas ayudándome a limpiar todas las aulas de secundaria hoy en la tarde.

Pero directora…

¡Silencio señorita Leagen! He dicho lo que harán y no quiero peros. Eso les quedará de enseñanza y espero que lo cumplan.

Si señora.- Respondimos Eliza y yo.

Ahora pueden irse.- Al salir me fui por otro pasillo para llegar más rápido a mi aula y no caminar con Eliza. Me preocupé al pensar que diría Albert. Le prometí que no sería castigada en el primer día de clases, pero no lo cumplí. Llegué a mi puerta y entré. Varios chicos se voltearon a verme y me fui directo a donde estaban Annie y Patty y sabía que me bombardearían de preguntas.

Candy ¿Cómo te fue?- Me preguntó Annie.

No tan mal chicas, lo mismo de siempre: Eliza fingiendo ser la víctima y un castigo.

Que mal Candy. Aunque le dejaste una nueva cirugía en la cara.

Jajajaja.- Reímos las tres. Eliza entró a poco tiempo y se sentó con sus amigas al otro lado del salón. La profesora Collins no tardó en entrar y como era primer día de escuela no tendríamos mucho que hacer, nos dio el horario y vi que habían nuevas materias. Nos dieron otro papel con lo que haríamos hoy. Ahorita, presentarnos y blah blah blah, después dos horas de música, por petición de los alumnos, recreo, después iríamos a los audiovisuales y de allí el almuerzo, una hora de orientación escolar y otra psicología. Me distraje pensando en ese apuesto chico de ojos azules y me pregunté en que clase estaría. Tal vez cuarto o quinto año. No parecía de tercero. Tocó mi turno de presentarme, lo hice como todos los años y después fueron más alumnos haciendo lo mismo, solo recordé el nombre de algunos de los viejos estudiantes. La campana me sacó de mis pensamientos y me levanté de mi asiento.

Y como les decía clase. Mañana deberán traer todos los útiles de las materias que les tocarán. Ya entregué los horarios y porfavor no se olviden.- Nos dijo la profesora Margareth Collins.

Chicas acompáñenme a los casilleros. Necesito dejar mis cosas, nos toca música y el profesor Eduard no se molestará.- Les pedí a Annie y a Patty

Si vamos yo también necesito guardar algunas cosas.- Me apoyó Annie y Patty asintió. Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos a nuestros queridos casilleros. Habían algunos alumnos haciendo lo mismo que nosotras. Lo bueno de la clase de música era que veíamos a los chicos y que yo sé tocar la guitarra, además que el profesor Edward es muy jovial. Guardamos nuestras cosas y salimos en dirección del aula. Estábamos en camino cuando a lo lejos divisamos a Archie, venía silbando y viendo hacia todos lados, nos dimos cuenta que sacaba un cigarro cuando notó que nadie lo veía, menos nosotras, claro.

¿Desde cuándo Archie fuma?- Pregunté extrañada, Annie y Patty se encogieron de hombros negando con la cabeza, me adelanté hacia donde estaba él y pude sentir las pisadas de mis amigas tras mio. De las tres yo era la más extrovertida. Archie todavía no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia porque estaba de espaldas. ¡Diablos, ya deberíamos estar en el salón de música! Pero mi curiosidad es más grande y olvido que tengo responsabilidades.

¡Archie!- Lo llamé, vi que se sobresaltó y rápidamente se volteó, escondiendo el cigarro detrás de él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal? ¡Vayamos al salón de clase! Habrá música por dos horas.- Pude ver como lanzaba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba disimuladamente, lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados y con las manos en la cintura.

¿Qué hacías fumando?- Archie me miró con la cara desencajada, se rascó la nuca y soltó una risa nerviosa,

¿Yo? ¿Fumando? N…No…No sé de qué hablas.- Lo escudriñé con la mirada y Annie habló esta vez.

Te vimos, levanta el pie, Archibald.- Annie estaba molesta, nunca le llamaba Archibald, al menos que estuviera molesta, Archie levantó el pie derecho y no había nada. ¡Estaba en el izquierdo!

El izquierdo.- Dijo esta vez Patty mirando la escena con furia. Archie Sonrió y trató de cambiar de tema.

Emm…Es tarde chicas, deberíamos irnos.- Todas negamos con la cabeza y Archie levanto la punta.

¡Todo, Archibald!- Annie tenía las manos en su cintura y daba golpecitos con el zapato en el suelo. Archie se mordió el labio y subió el pie. Patty negó con la cabeza, yo por mi parte le di una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa de: Vaya-que-no-hacías-nada.

Ahí está.- Dijo Annie con los brazos cruzados y señalando con el mentón el cigarro, ahora aplastado.

Emm…¡Vaya, pise un cigarro! ¿Quién lo diría?- Todas lo miramos con cara de: No-nos-creas-imbéciles. Él solo atinó a levantar sus hombros y yo tome el puente de mi nariz con mi dedo pulgar e índice, negando con la cabeza

¡Te vimos fumando, Archibald, habla ahora o calla para siempre y ese siempre es cuando estés bajo tierra, o peor, en cenizas.- Archie miró con horror a Annie, sabía el porqué, y no por la amenaza de muerte. Sabíamos que Archie tenía temor por ser cremado, decía que si no estaba muerto, moriría asado y ese era su miedo más grande.

Yo…Yo…Necesitaba relajarme.- Las tres lo miramos confundidas ¿Archie relajarse? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté sin entender nada.

Pues…Han…Habido, problemas…Y…Yo…Yo…- Annie se acercó a él y con la mano derecha la estiró hacia Archie.

La caja.- Archie la miró nervioso y buscó la caja en sus bolsillos. Desde donde yo estaba se notaba la figura enmarcada en los pantalones de Archie, pero este hacía como si nada.

No la encuentro, se me debió haber caído por ahí.- Dijo sonriendo falsamente, ¡Mentiroso!

¡Archibold! Deja de mentirnos, somos tus amigas.- Archie se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, buscando la caja y sacándola, para dársela a Annie, que la iba a botar en un basurero cercano, pero yo la detuve. Archie podía ir en cualquier momento y sacarla, pero con lo higienico que era tal vez no, pero como decía el dicho: Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Puede ir y buscarla, guárdatela en el bolso y en la salida nos deshacemos de ella.- Annie sonrió cuando le guiñé un ojo, otro de mis aspectos: Traviesa, demasiado.

¿Qué pasa Archie? Jamás imaginaríamos verte fumar, dinos que pasa.- Archie se encogió de hombros y pude verle la mirada…Cristalina. ¿Archie llorando? Era más fuerte el problema que tenía de lo que pensé.

Na…Nada chicas, será mejor que entremos a clases.- Archie emprendió la caminata pero yo lo agarré del brazo.

Archie, dinos.- El chico miró hacia arriba y suspiró, nos miró a todas y se volvió a encoger de hombros.

¡Nada, nada! ¡Olviden esto!- Archie empezó a caminar y no pude detenerlo, la realidad no quería hacerlo, debíamos dejarlo tranquilo. Miré a las chicas y Annie me miraba con preocupación mientras Patty nos hacía una señal de seguirla y las dos fuimos hacia ella.

Creo que se porque Archie está así…

¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Annie con la voz preocupada, la notaba demasiado preocupada, yo me sentía igual.

Stear…Me contó que sus padres…Se quieren divorciar y piensan…Llevarse a cada uno con ellos.- Annie y yo dimos un grito ahogado, yo no lo podía creer no. ¡Mis amigos! ¡Los mejores que se pueden pedir! ¡Tienen que irse! Vi a Annie soltar un par de lágrimas y yo no pude evitar que se me aguaran los ojos.- Por eso no queríamos decirle sobre nuestro romance, Stear dice que su padre quiere irse…A Italia y…No saben quién se queda aquí con…Marie.- Marie era como una tía para mí, ¿pero que el señor Cornwell se llevara a alguno de ellos dos? ¡No, demonios, no!- Tenemos que apoyarlos, Stear aunque no lo demuestre esta igual o peor que Archie.- Annie estaba al borde del llanto y a mí se me escaparon un par de lágrimas, Patty tenía la mirada hacia el suelo y se veía su cabello con desespero, mientras Annie trataba de calmarse, yo me secaba las lágrimas y tomaba mi teléfono celular, le mandaría un mensaje a Anthony, teníamos que subirles el ánimo a los chicos y él me ayudaría.

"Ant, necesito hacer algo especial para los chicos. Dame ideas, no digas nada a nadie." 8:10

Casi al mismo tiempo me respondió.

"¡Claro! ¿Dónde están? acaban de pasar lista y van por la N,vengan rápido, hablamos eso en el recreo" 8:12

¡Chicas, las clases!- Todas parecimos volver a la realidad y nos encaminamos al salón de música, llegamos cuando el profesor llamó a Patty y ella dijo presente al momento en el que entraba.

¡Hasta que se dignan a aparecer! ¡Estas no son horas de llegar chicas, solo se los pasaré esta vez, que no se repita!- Todas asentimos y nos sentamos miré hacia el frente y me topé con el chico que vi en la mañana estaba sentado dos puestos más adelante que Anthony y los chicos. Me miraba fijamente y no pude evitar sonrojarme, pero aún así no agaché la mirada, dejó de hacerlo cuando Eliza trató de llamar su atención y este solo le dedicó una mirada de disgusto y se quedó viendo al profesor, yo también quité mi mirada de él y me senté al lado de Anthony, Annie y Patty hicieron lo mismo y el profesor me llamo.

Candice White.

¡Presente!- El chico de ojos azules me miró y yo me hice la desentendida mirando mis manos, pero podía sentir su mirada. La levanté y lo vi observarme, pero quitó la mirada y vio las guitarras, un toque en mi hombro me distrajo y deje de mirarlo.

¿Candy? ¿Para que haremos…

Te digo después Ant, los chicos pueden escucharnos.

¿Las chicas no lo saben?

Nop, ninguna.

¿Es una sorpresa?

Exacto.- Ant negó sonriendo con la cabeza y yo me encogí de hombros.

Ok chicos, los guitarristas por aquí por favor, trabajaremos Californication de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers, ¿Alguien que se la sepa?

Yo

Yo.- ¿Quién dijo yo además de mí, voltee a ver al chico de ojos azules, ¿Qué?

Señor Grandchester, Señorita White pasen adelante por favor.- Grandchester, supongo que es su apellido ¿Cuál será su nombre?

Tu puedes Terry.- Dijo la fastidiosa voz de Eliza, que canturreó su nombre un poco, se revolvía el pelo con un dedo y se bajaba un poco el escote; Perra total.

Bien…Los demás, ¿nadie más? Iré pasándoles una hoja, todos tomen una guitarra y practiquen, los que no sepan tocarla pueden aprenderse la primera estrofa y el coro.- Pobres Annie y Patty, incluyendo a Stear, Archie podía aprender si quería y Anthony…Tocabamos juntos a veces, supe que con él no había problema, un pequeño grupo de estudiantes buscó unas guitarras y lo que quedaba, incluyendo a Eliza y a sus amigas les tocó agarrar hojas. Eliza pasó por el lado de Terry y prácticamente le puso su trasero en la cara. "Perra" debería tatuarse eso en la frente.

Candy, Terriuce, pueden tocar.- Miré a "Terry" y él se levantó a tomar una guitarra azul de las que quedaba, mientras yo tomaba una marrón.

Si quieres yo hago la primera parte y tú la segunda y después tocamos el coro juntos, al igual que el solo.- Su voz me hizo levantar la cabeza, era fuerte y gruesa, muy varonil, me miró expectante y yo intentaba recordar el solo.

Claro, ¿Haremos la canción completa?- Pues claro estúpida, acaba de decir solo.

Si, en la segunda parte podemos hacer lo de las estrofas al revés, tu tocas primero y yo luego, te parece ¿Candy no?

Si, Candy. ¿Terriuce?- El chico asintió y empezó a afinar la guitarra.

Si quieres, llámame Terry.- Yo sonreí en respuesta y me dispuse hacer lo mismo que él.

Claro, Terry, tu llámame Candy.- No escuché respuesta de su parte, la afiné en menos de dos minutos y empezé a repasar el rasgueo- tan, tan,ta tan, ta tan, tan, ta tan- Siempre que repasaba algo lo decía en voz alta, la voz de Terry me sacó de mi práctica.

Recuerda que el rasgueo tiene comparación con el vals.- Yo asentí confundida.

Claro, gracias.

De nada, pecosa.- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Me había llamado pecosa?

¿Pecosa?

Lamento decírtelo, pero eres muy pecosa.- Abrí la boca indignada y tuve que responderle.

Tú…Tú pareces un trasvesti.- Era mentira, su cabello largo se le veía bien y no podía quejarme, mi hermano era igual.

Jajajajaja- Esperaba otra respuesta de su parte pero solo rió.- Supongo…Qué estarás a gusto con el gato amarillo en tu cabeza.- Ahí si me molesté, ¡se pasó!

¡Mocoso malcriado, eres igual a todos aquí, solo vienes a burlarte de los demás!- El chico me miró impactado pero después dejó mostrar una sonrisa torcida.

Hay una gran diferencia entre la verdad y la burla, pecosa.- ¡Otra vez pecosa! ¡No sabe con quién se mete!

Estas celoso, porque no tienes ni una.- Dije enfadada, el solo me miraba con diversión y yo quería arrancarle todos sus cabellos, hasta dejarlo calvo.

Jajajajaja, estoy más que agradecido por no tener ni una, me compadezco de los que las tienen.- Apreté el mástil de la guitarra muy fuerte, tanto que pensé que la partiría en dos, pero había una cura contra esto; ignorarlo. Así estuve unos tres minutos cuando habló de nuevo.

¿Qué pasa, gané esta vez?

¿Quieres llorar? ¿Es eso?- Ese chico me estaba sacando de mis casillas, si decía algo más yo…

Jajajajaja, veo lágrimas venir.

Mira, mocoso, deja de molestarme, sino, vas a conocer a Candice White ¿Entendiste?- Vi que Terry tenía ganas de carcajearse y las aguantaba.

Que miedo tengo, mona pecas, me voy a hacer pis.- ¿Qué?

¿Mona pecas?

Pareces una mona enojona cuando te enfadas, no es que sea infantil, pero…Así es.- Se encogió de hombros y rápidamente miró a su guitarra. Yo gruñí por mi parte, iba a responder pero el profesor nos mandó a tocar, Terry empezó y tocaba muy bien, después de las seis veces del mismo movimiento yo toqué la parte que me quedaba, los dos hicimos el rasgueo unas ochos veces, después hicimos la última parte, pero esta vez comencé yo, el chico tocó lo que quedaba y me impresionó, así hicimos hasta llegar al solo, me resultó un poco difícil pero recordé todo, sino hubiera sido la burla de ese estúpido castaño y no le daría ese gusto. Terminamos y mis amigos aplaudieron, Eliza susurró algo a sus amigas y estas asintieron.

Tocas bien, pecosa.- Solo solté un gruñido y el chico rió.

Gracias por el espectáculo chicos.- En eso sonó la campana que avisaba que la primera hora había acabado, me fui a sentar con los chicos y todos me felicitaron.

¿Candy, lo conoces?- Me preguntó Anthony, señalando con la barbilla a Terry.

¿Él? Acabó de conocerlo, se burló de mí. ¿Tú lo conoces?- Anthony asintió mirando el pentagrama.

Si, sus padres son amigos de los míos y lo metieron en este colegio por eso. Aunque él me cae menos que mal.- Me di cuenta que Terry se dirijía para acá y Anthony y él se daban miradas furiosas.

¿Qué tal, Brown?- Dijo Terriuce, con burla.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Dejen reviews. Besos Daniela Andley.**


End file.
